


Come and Find Me

by argentress



Series: Pretty Sounds [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, As you do, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trench Era, Vaginal Fingering, i don't make the rules, post concert, some soft girls having some soft sex, sometimes you gotta write some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentress/pseuds/argentress
Summary: Tyler’s whine is high and desperate, already so close to falling apart.  Jos loves seeing her like this.  Loves watching the commanding stage persona fall away, as Jos takes her apart, lick by painstaking lick.“I want to make you feel so good.”  Jos’ hands slide over her thighs, squeezing softly.  “Tell me what you want.”





	Come and Find Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> A certain someone told me she needed more lady pilots smut, and I aim to please. <3

Jos’ back is covered in confetti, bits of green and yellow paper that flutter every time she moves. Tyler thinks they looks like feathers, like she might take off and fly at any moment. It wouldn’t be the first time, she muses. After all, Jos does it every night off the end of Tyler’s piano.

The bows always come at the perfect time, when she’s high off adrenaline, buzzing from the crowd, and can’t seem to keep her hands off the older girl. If she keeps the arm across her back there for little longer than necessary no one seems to notice. Or care. But Tyler feels a shiver break out over Jos’ skin, as her fingers trail behind when she finally drops her hand. It’s like electricity through her veins.

They always go to separate rooms to shower, to take a moment to collect themselves before coming together again. Sometimes they need a reminder that they’re two separate people, that their hearts and minds don’t inhabit a single body. Even though when they’re pressed together Tyler feels like there’s no way to tell where her skin ends, and Jos’ begins.

She doesn’t bother knocking, just lets herself into Jos’ dressing room, locking the door behind her. The other girl’s just pulling on a fresh shirt, her short curls still damp, from sweat or the shower Tyler can’t say. The strip of skin, covering hard abs, that’s still visible between the hem of her t-shirt and the waistband of her joggers is enough to turn Tyler’s vision to black.

There’s only a moment to catch sight of the smile on Jos’ lips, before Tyler is pressing her against the wall, their bodies still not close enough. Her hands slide over soft, warm skin as her lips find Jos’, hungry and demanding. The clean shirt is gone before it even has a chance to settle against Jos’ body, and Tyler’s hand slips under Jos’ bra to palm her breast, squeezing lightly.

Jos moans against Tyler’s lips, her hands sliding down her back, sending a shiver up Tyler’s spine, before they come to rest on her ass.   She wastes no time in hoisting the younger girl up deftly, Tyler gasping as her legs find their way around Jos’ waist, her arms around the older girl’s neck. Jos doesn’t so much set her down, as she does drop her unceremoniously on the couch, before kneeling down between her legs.

“Hey—“ Tyler laughs, but Jos is already kissing her again, her lips finding purchase wherever they can.

Tyler lets out a sigh as the older girl peppers her jaw with kisses, mouthing below her ear, sucking softly on the flesh there until it makes her shiver. She almost doesn’t notice that Jos’ hands have gone for her jeans, long, calloused fingers unbuttoning her pants easily and sliding the zipper down in one smooth motion. Tyler buries her hands in Jos’ soft curls as the other girl breaths against her skin.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Jos’ words are low, vibrating against the thin skin of Tyler’s throat. “I wanna taste you so bad.”

Tyler can’t help the moan that bursts from her lips, her whole body spasming at Jos’ words. Jos is still covering her in kisses, her lips making their way down Tyler’s throat, over her collarbones, and hovering over the soft skin of her breasts, made all the more accessible by Tyler’s v-neck shirt. Tyler’s back arches involuntarily, and Jos takes the opportunity to slide her pants and underwear down her thighs.

When she leans back in her lips go to Tyler’s stomach, pushing up the hem of her t-shirt until she discards it completely. Tyler’s hand has slipped under the cup of her bra, palming herself as she pinches her nipple softly. Jos removes the breast from the fabric entirely, her mouth swallowing the hard, pink nipple until all Tyler can feel is the swirl of her tongue. 

The younger girl’s hands are back in Jos’ hair, short fingernails grazing over her scalp, soft tugs letting her know when she’s hit her mark. Jos lets her lips trail back down Tyler’s stomach, stopping just above the patch of soft brown hair that smells like sex, and home, and _Tyler_ , and is enough to leave her dripping. Her eyes glance up at the younger girl to find Tyler’s face flushed, her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

One hand has left Jos’ head to replace the loss of her mouth, her fingers rolling over the nipple Jos had lavished. Jos watches her for a moment, in awe of the soft noises Tyler elicits from herself, her nose buried in the soft mound of hair over Tyler’s pubic bone. She’s close enough to taste, but she makes herself wait, wait until Tyler can’t take it anymore and finally gasps— 

“Please Jos. Please.”

Jos doesn’t waste time, her tongue making a long stripe from the base of her folds to the hard nub of her clit. Tyler gasps at the sudden increase of sensation, her hand balling up in Jos’ hair.   Jos licks softly around her folds, getting nearer and nearer to the sensitive skin, but never touching it a second time. Tyler’s dripping, whining and sounding more desperate by the moment.

“You taste so fucking good.” Jos whispers it against her and feels Tyler shiver around her.

“Jos—“ It’s a plea, but Jos doesn’t know what for.

“What do you want baby?”

“Please.” Tyler’s whine is high and desperate, already so close to falling apart. Jos loves seeing her like this. Loves watching the commanding stage persona fall away, as Jos takes her apart, lick by painstaking lick.

“I want to make you feel so good.” Jos’ hands slide over her thighs, squeezing softly. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please. Suck on my clit, please.”

Jos dutifully bows her head, licking another long stripe, ending on the hard nub. Tyler gasps and Jos latches onto it, sucking strongly until Tyler’s hips are bucking up into her face. Her tongue darts out to swirl over the tender skin, her teeth bracketing around it. Not quite biting, but letting Tyler know they’re there. She moans and Jos can feel slick dripping down her chin.

Her mouth leaves the hard nub for just a second, and Tyler cries out at its loss. But Jos can’t wait anymore, she has to taste her, has to feel that soft warmth around her tongue. She buries her tongue inside the younger girl, lapping at the fluid pooled there, until she can feel Tyler clenching around her. The hands in her hair are tugging at her curls, fingernails scrambling for purchase.

Jos removes her right hand from Tyler’s thigh, sliding it down until she can hover it over Tyler’s entrance. In one motion she removes her tongue, lips clamping over her clit again as two fingers slide inside. Tyler gasps and her walls clench around the digits, her hands making fists in her hair. Jos groans at the light pain, and Tyler shivers at the vibration against her clit.

Crooking her fingers until she can reach the soft, spongy flesh of her g-spot, Jos continues to suck slowly at Tyler’s clit, tongue swirling between breaths. Tyler seems to have lost all ability to speak, moaning and keening with each of Jos’ movements. She’s taking her apart piece by piece, and Jos savors every moment. Her other hand disappears from Tyler’s thigh, slipping below the waistband of her joggers to palm herself desperately.

Tyler feels like she can’t breathe. Every second is a new wave of sensation until she can’t categorize it, or focus on it, until it becomes just an endless feeling of pleasure. She feels full of it, like she might rip apart at the seams, and still Jos keeps going. Tyler has to look at her, has to see her like this. The older girl’s eyes are visible above her pubic bone, hooded and dark with arousal. Tyler can just barely see her other hand between her legs, and she knows Jos is touching herself.

“You’re so beautiful like this, with your head between my legs. You make me feel so fucking good, Jos.” Tyler brushes the sweaty curls away from Jos’ brow, the other girl flushed and moaning against her clit. “You’re such a good girl, you make me feel so good.”

The hand down Jos’ pants is becoming frantic, the fingers pressed against Tyler’s g-spot insistent, and Tyler can feel her orgasm coiling at the base of her stomach. Jos sucks hard at her clit one more time, her fingers pressing into her g-spot, and Tyler comes undone. She cries out, her hands fisting in Jos’ hair, her walls clenching around Jos’ fingers.

Jos watches Tyler ride her orgasm, her chin slick, and rubs circles over her clit, harder and harder. She’s so close, just watching Tyler come is enough to almost push her over the edge. Tyler brushes the hair from her face, damp with sweat, and rubs at the soft skin of Jos’ cheeks with her thumbs. She’s so good to her, she loves her so much, Jos bathes in the feeling of safety with her hands on her.

“Come for me, baby. I wanna watch you come, like you watched me.”

It’s all Jos needs to send her completely over. She gasps, burying her face in Tyler’s thigh as her pussy clenches over and over again with the force of her orgasm. Tyler lifts her face, pulling her closer until she can kiss her, tasting herself on Jos’ tongue. Jos shakes as she comes down, and Tyler presses their foreheads together, whispering softly.

“I’ve got you, baby. You did so good. You’re so good.”

Tyler leans to her right, pulling Jos with her until both of them are laying on the couch, their limbs tangled up in each other. The younger girl presses kisses into her skin, over her cheeks and onto the soft skin under her eyes, below her earlobes and along the hard planes of her jaw. Jos takes slow, shaky breaths, focusing on each press of Tyler’s lips until finally she starts to come down.

They don’t move from the couch, both of them wrapped up in each other, not wanting to relinquish touch. Tyler’s hand moves absentmindedly up and down Jos’ back, the older girl’s nose buried in her neck. Every once and a while she leans down, placing soft kisses against loose curls, and Jos hums into her skin. Even in a strange city, in another nameless greenroom, it’s quiet, its perfect, and it's _home_.

 


End file.
